Ignite
by Little Moose
Summary: This is how Fletcher gained her powers, how she became a hero and how she met Green Arrow and Speedy. This takes place before "Young Justice" began. WITTY BANTER INSIDE ENJOY!


**Justice League/ Young Justice**

**One Shot: Ignite**

**Author's Note: So while I got help from a friend on DA of designing Fletcher's kick ass crime fighting costume. I thought to myself Marvel Fletcher and DC Fletcher are extremely similar, with a few tweaks in their personality traits, they are the same. I decided to rewrite DC Fletcher's profile, she'll have the same powers and looks, but her personality traits and how she'll act around "humans" will be different. **Just a heads up I change points of view after "Yes, yes you will." line. **

**This is her story.**

Let me give you the short version. My parents were college sweet hearts, they married right after graduation and I mean right after graduation. Two years into their marriage they had me, my mom died when I was three and up until I ten it was just my dad and me. In between the ages of three and ten my life was normal, simple and only a few kidnapping attempts here and there. You see my dad owns and runs the second largest company that dwells in everything—everything except manufacturing weapons of mass destruction. So he and Bruce Wayne are like bffs.

In order to protect me he made me go through self defense training, which I loved and couldn't stop. By the time I was six I became the youngest person in the world to have a black belt. When I was ten my dad got into a serious car wreck in which he almost died. My classmates teased me; they said that I was cursed, that eventually my dad will die too. I began to loose my temper; I started fights and beat up everyone and anything. I complained about awful headaches and that my hands felt like they were on fire, but no one would listen. They eventually did when my anger became too much and fire ignited from my hands—setting the play ground on fire.

Ten was when my dad shipped me off to ends of the earth to receive training, mystically and martial arts training. The martial arts gave me solid footing to control the four elements: water, earth, fire and air and the mystically magic stuff, that no one truly understands, helped me with my telepathy and telekinetic abilities.

I was away for five years, returning just in time for the start of high school. I was afraid that my classmates would still call me curse; I know they couldn't have forgotten about the fire, but I still had hope. When I told my father these fears he just seemed to write them off, I guess the five years that I had been away made him only concentrate on his work. So I took it upon myself to enroll in a school where no one knew my face and what I had done.

Star City is where it all began. Making friends in school wasn't as difficult as I thought it would've been. I guess being "richest" girl in school helped with that. Even if some of them were just friends with me because of the money, I didn't care—I just liked the company and the distraction.

A few months in and I was getting bored. No amount of training or studying or hanging out could cure my cabin fever. Then one night I saw them, Green Arrow and Speedy, on my home from Vanessa's. They were tying up guys in ski masks and that's when I knew. That's when I knew I wanted to be a _super hero _of sorts. I wanted to patrol the city at night, I wanted to rush of catching a mugger or robber—I wanted to be the one that people looked to for help. I had the powers, the training and I had the money to back it up.

I noticed after awhile that dear old dad didn't check up on my spending or where I spent it. So designing and tailoring a costume was no biggie, getting some tracking devices and other Batman like gadgets didn't even register on his radar.

On my first night I stopped a purse snatcher, a mugger, a pervert and this shady deal that took place by the docks. It seemed weird though, that kind of back door deal I only ever saw in the movies, but these guys actually looked like they would enjoy drowning a box of kittens and then run over them. So before I took them down I eavesdropped on their conversation, which was about two trucks coming in on a Friday night with a bunch of stolen and highly dangerous weapons.

For the rest of the week I just took out more robbers and purse snatchers, testing the water so to speak. Friday night roles around and I'm at the docks, standing on a roof top, watching for any movement. Just when I think maybe, just maybe it's the wrong Friday I see two trucks pull up. Guys unload from the back and begin to move their precious cargo.

I waited for them to open the crates, because you know they could be illegally transporting toys to an orphanage, but karma does not want them to have a good night. Inside every wooden crate are guns as long as my leg and bullets the size of my shoe.

It's now or never, hurling off of the roof and landing on top of one of the trucks Fletcher has now their undivided attention.

"Come on guys, you didn't think it'd be this easy, did you?" Fletcher asked flipping off the truck, making contact with one of the thugs—sending him into three more. Doing a back flip over another she kicked him into the ground and she soon found herself completely surrounded. "Oh dear, it seems you have me surrounded. What is a girl to do?" Flashing a devilish smirk Fletcher created a force field around her and expanded it to force the others back.

"I don't know who are and I don't much care, but you made a horrible mistake girlie." Turning around Fletcher leveled off with a gigantic man, with red skin and biceps that could crush a truck.

She swallowed hard and wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"What's the matter, just realized you bit off more than you can chew?" He asked.

Fletcher shrugged and took a stance with her right hand at eye level and her left to chest, "Oh you know what they say…"

"What do the say?" He asked smiling widely while he grabbed a device from his back pocket.

"I dunno I was hoping you would know." In unison Fletcher released a stream of flame from her right hand while Big Red through the device at her. When her flame met the trucks they automatically blew up sending everyone, Fletcher included, flying in different directions.

Meanwhile Green Arrow and Speedy are walking along a roof top when the explosion went off and sent the ground shaking.

"Just when I thought the night was going to be quiet." Green Arrow said running in the direction of the small mushroom cloud.

"Please, we're never that lucky." Speedy bantered as he followed his mentor.

Swinging in on the scene the heroes didn't see anyone severely injured, just unconscious bodies lying about, the trucks were completely destroyed and smoking.

"I don't think I want to meet this person." Green Arrow said tipping his hat at the trucks.

"Over here." Speedy called, he pointed at more destruction leading away from the site. With their arrows ready they followed the destruction slowly. Going into a maze of tall crates the two split up, Speedy weaved through the jagged edges and made it to a dead end. He pointed his arrow at a figure sitting on the ground.

"Don't shoot me please; I swear I come in peace."

Speedy automatically thought of a girl's voice, he moved in closer to see that it was in deed a girl with flowing honey blonde hair, robin's egg blue eyes and wearing a costume. He thought back to the rumors he had been hearing around the school about a young girl with that description in a full red and black leotard and a purple scarf. He just wishes he remembered her "name".

"Are you hurt?" He asked putting away his bow and arrow and then held out his hand to her.

"No, but this thing won't come off." She replied showing the device around her wrist. "Whatever it is, it's blocking my powers and that's not a good thing."

"How is that not a good thing?" He asked looking over the device.

"Think of water when it's being blocked by something, when the pressure gets too much it over flows, but if this happens to me it's much, MUCH worse." Fletcher explained cringing at Speedy's grip.

"Sorry, but I think I can get this off. I have an arrow that gives off electricity; I think it'll be enough to cut you loose. You up for it?" He asked digging out that specific arrow.

"I'm game."

"Speedy are you okay?" Green Arrow asked rounding that corner.

"I'm fine, just helping out the girl that caused the explosion." Speedy replied tapping the end of his arrow on the metal devise cause sparks to fly.

"I swear I'm a good guy…er…girl." Fletcher replied as the device collapsed from her wrist

"You're Spectra, right?" Green Arrow asked catching Fletcher off guard, she didn't think they would know her super hero altar ego's name. "The cops tell me things; it kind of comes with the territory. Do you know who was behind the deal tonight?"

"Some big, red dude with a seriously bad attitude." Fletcher replied dryly, "he wasn't nice enough to give me his name."

"It must be the same guy we were tailing last week." Green Arrow said and then noticed his protégé's hand, "how long are you gonna hold her hand there Speedy?"

"What?" Speedy looked down, his faced blushed a lobster red and quickly dropped Fletcher's hand. "Did bad attitude get away?"

Fletcher shrugged, "I dunno."

The two heroes just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Oh well excuse me for getting blown up." Fletcher sarcastically snapped as she glared at the archers.

Speedy grinned ear to ear, "Yea well it's a rookie mistake."

"Bite me." Fletcher said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Okay kids, time for bed lets go." Green Arrow said pushing Speedy along before he could retaliate.

"It's nine o'clock." Fletcher said glancing at Green Arrow with _what-are-you-smoking _glare.

"Don't speak to him when he gets like this, it'll only get worse." Speedy said over his shoulder.

"We'll see you around Blondie." Green Arrow waves as he pushed his protégé even though he resisted him.

Fletcher confidently smiled as the two left her before she flew off to continue her mountain of homework.

**Author's note: Sorry for the half assed ending, but this was just an introduction into Fletcher's life, how her powers manifested, how she became a crime fighter and how she met Speedy (****the father of my children…I'm kidding****). REVIEW PLEASE, THEY'RE CRAVED FOR THAN FOOD. **


End file.
